Keeping the Secret
by JohnlockedMystradelover
Summary: John is a vampire and the secret is out. This is the second part of 'Johns secret' so you have to read that first for this to make sense (: Mycroft returns with vengeance and Johnlock get vampire cute. Rated cause who knows whats gonna happen?


**Hello everyone! So I got this out quicker than I expected but here it is, ****_Keeping the Secret, time to bring back Mcyroft me thinks...Enjoy!_**

* * *

A week later…

_John thrashed on top of a white operating table, blinding lights glaring down at him. His ankles and wrists were cuffed to the table with silver handcuffs and a heavy silver filled tie held down his middle, making it impossible for John to move. His skin was an eerie white and tingling uncomfortably under the bright, hot lights. Johns eyes were almost completely consumed with a deep violet colour and his fangs were protruding from his top lip, piercing his lower lip slightly as he tried to free himself from the burning sliver and sizzling lights. _

_A deep and overly-evil sounding chuckle sounded from beside his bed and John whipped his head around with inhuman speed to find the source, "Well, well, well Dr Watson finally I have you in my grasp again and this time no-one's. Here. To. Save. You." Mycrofts chuckling turns dark all of a sudden and blood red flashes over Johns vision before swirling in front of him, his whole vision turning into a pool of blood. Sherlocks body suddenly appears through the scarlet, its much too pale and unresponsive to be human, the detectives eyes snapped open and revealed deep purple pupils, blown wide. "John? John why did you do this?" Asks a scared and quiet voice, Sherlocks form shaking and curling up on itself as John can do nothing but look on at the sight._

Sherlock was curled up to Johns side, one arm loosely draped over the vampires waist and his hair-mopped head resting softly on Johns chest, it was one of those seldom moments that Sherlock was actually asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. Suddenly something jabbed into Sherlocks side, waking him abruptly from his slumber. The brunettes eyes snapped open, immediately aware of his surroundings and searching for the threat.

Sherlock slowly raised his head from Johns chest and propped himself up on his elbows, noticing immediately John was having a nightmare. His whole body was shaking from head to toe and as soon as Sherlock had sat up he had curled up on himself, his arms crossing protectively across his chest. Sweat glistened on his forehead and clung to his hair and a worried expression tensed his features.

Sherlock quickly puts a hand on Johns shoulder, shaking him softly, "John" He speaks, loud enough too wake him up. John immediately bolts upright, almost hitting Sherlock, his eyes snap open in sync, Sherlock sees them flash violet before fading back to their usual deep blue. Johns whole body is still shaking and Sherlock can see his eyes are slightly teary, an extremely frightened look haunting them.

Sherlock slowly raises a hand to Johns shoulder, so not to startle him. John jumps slightly at the sudden contact and quickly turns his head to see who it was, half of his mind still waking up from the vivid dream. "S-Sherlock?" John stutters out, silently listening to his heart beating, _Sherlock still has a pulse, you didn't bite him. _Johns mind quashes his immediate worry. Sherlock nods and slowly wraps his arm around Johns waist, to comfort him, he can see the sweat which is gleaming on Johns forehead and feel the blonde is still shaking slightly, Sherlock slowly leans him back to lie on the bed, lying down with him and keeping facing each other.

John immediately wraps his arms around Sherlocks waist, dropping his head to Sherlocks shoulder, his lips just about touching the detectives neck. John had always taken comfort out of this position, Sherlocks heart beat and scent were so strong from there. He lets some of his tears go, dampening Sherlocks night shirt slightly, and mumbles against Sherlocks skin in a tear-filled voice, "What if I hurt you Sh'lock?" He whispers.

Sherlock rests a hand on the back of Johns head, stroking his hair in a calming motion, his other around his waist. "You won't John" Sherlock said strongly, picking Johns head off of his shoulder softly and looking him in the eyes determinately, putting his hand on Johns cheek caringly, "You never would" He repeats, wiping away a stray tear staining Johns cheek with his thumb.

John watches Sherlocks expression for a few seconds before nodding slowly, having collected himself somewhat from his dream and now being fully awake. He leans forward slightly, pressing a quick and soft kiss against Sherlocks lips, "Sorry" He mumbles quietly, apologetically. Sherlock shakes his head and captures Johns lips in a kiss, holding it for a few seconds before pulling back a few inches, "You have nothing to apologise for" He replies.

John lets out a shaky breath and Sherlock pulls the blanket back up and over both of them, entwining his legs with Johns and wrapping his arms securely around the blondes waist. John is thankful for the comfort and snuggles into Sherlock, his head on Sherlocks chest. It didn't take long for Sherlock to fall back asleep as always happened at the very seldom times he actually slept. He either slept in very short bursts or falls asleep almost non-stopping for 12 hours at least.

John listened as Sherlocks heartbeat slowed and his breath evened, the detectives arms growing limp around John. John however was very much awake and thinking furiously. Mycroft. Where was Mycroft? Did he know John was back? When will he come to take him away? John closes his eyes lightly and nuzzles his head against Sherlocks chest, its not something to worry about now…Not until the time comes…John slowly drifted back to sleep in Sherlocks protective arms.

John groaned as he started to come to his senses, feeling sleep leaving him and the sunlight which had snuck through the sides of the curtains pulling him awake. He mumbled under his breath before reaching out a hand to the sheets beside him, expecting to find a still snoozing Sherlock laying by his side. Instead, the space beside him was empty, the bed sheets cold but rumpled. John frowned and opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware of everything else in the room as he shuffled up slightly, bringing the sheets up with one hand whilst groggily rubbing his eyes with the other.

By then the question had appeared in his mind, Where was Sherlock off to? Sherlock hadn't left the flat much since John returned. John expected (really he knew) This was because when he was away Sherlock wouldn't leave the house apart from to try and get a fix, John had slowly been working him up on the going outside part of life again over the past few weeks.

John frowned at the empty bed beside him, still the gnawing feeling Sherlock had left for something….'Bad' As John phrased it in his mind, settled him worried enough to get out of the warm bed and investigate. As soon as John set foot out of Sherlocks room he sensed something was not right, he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet but something….Something…Was different.

John continued more cautiously through the corridor, using his senses to his advantage but it wasn't until he got to the living room when he smelt it…Or should I say 'him'. Mycroft. Mycrofts scent was much like Sherlocks, that often happened in those who were related, but then again it was also so different. Where Sherlock had warmth, mystery, genius and even that tinge of sociopath Mycroft had black, just sour smelling black. He didn't even smell of evil or hatred, manipulative or twisting. It was just black and sour.

John knew now would be a good time to let his instincts kick in but instead he froze, fear overtaking him as the suited man wandered out from behind the glass kitchen door, one hand twirling a black umbrella and the other holding a note, between just two fingers. "Sorry, _love, _Lestrade texted very early this morning with case. You were sleeping and I know you didn't get much so I just left you, I'll text you the address if you want to come when you wake up. _Love Sherlock _p.s I bought milk_'_" Mycrofts slimy voice came, first reading out the note, Obviously Sherlock had left it for him. "I was beginning to think I'd never get you alone…_Dr Watson"…_

* * *

**Okay so there was chapter 1. Hope you all liked it? Please leave me some reviews *puppy dog eyes* There wont be many chapters to this story,its just kind of rounding up Johns secret and letting some of my fluffiness out :3...Well not the first few chapters...**


End file.
